Ganta
Ganta Igarashi '''is known from the popular Deadman Wonderland series. Although this Ganta did experience the same upbringing with his entire class being killed off by a mysterious being, he didn't get sentenced to Deadman Wonderland. He eventually was threatened by Kanami to join Death's Minons or die to her hand, afraid he choose to side with her and eventually began killing off people for Death. He hates his powers and feels like his powers were given to him by Death himself, straining their relationship. Character Overview History This Ganta also shares the same history in the fact that he doesn't remember much about small insidences in his past, but his mother did die either prior or after the Great Tokyo Earthquake. He was left orphaned and eventually was taken care by his bestfriend's father's financial aid. Ganta also eventually remembers fragments of his past, having to do with Shiro. Although he never met her again due to him never being sentenced to Deadman Wonderland. Appearance Ganta is shown to be very sturdy and also tough. He has black messy hair and is shown to have a curl at the top of his head. He also retains gray brown eyes that show solitude and loneliness. He is often shown either in a tattered t shirt and jeans or in an all black suit with containment numbers and a colar around his neck. He also is shown to have tatoo like markings streching from his hand all the way back to his forearm, whenever using his Branch of Sin. Personality At first Ganta is shown to be very quiet and shy. He is also seen to have a huge crush on one of his friends, although this is terminated soon after he is attacked by a masked man, he later is shown to shatter his quiet and shy personlity for a more merciless persona. He then becomes strategic and silent to the point of being murderous. He is shown to care little about people, but he also has moments of falttering. Ganta doesn't like any of the other Death Scythe and thinks they would all be better off it they were dead. Powers Death powers '''Branch of Sin *As a Deadman, Ganta possesses a Branch of Sin. This allows him to freely control his blood. He usually bites his thumb to forcedly bring his blood out. His ability came from the Red Man who forced a Red Diamond into his chest after all of his friends were murdered. Death Sense *He can sense when a mortal soul has died or when it has become currupt. He can also know where and when people enter the Underworld, this is how he knows which souls to collect and which to leave alone. Favorites Most Favorites *Food: ... *Color: I only see death, so I guess black would be mine *Animal: ... *Holiday: I used to like Christmas, because I spent it with Mimi and Yamakatsu *Season: Spring, because it breaths life. *Height (on women): I liked Mimi's height *Weight (on women): I liked Mimi's size *Body Part (on women): I liked Mimi's face the best. . . *Color of Eyes: Gray *Color of Hair: Black *Color of Skin: Fair, Tan? *Trait in the Opposite Sex: They can make your life miserable and exciting at the same time . . . *Thing About Himself: I used to like my old life, but now . . . Least Favorite *Food: ... *Color: I don't know, red the color of blood it shows pain *Animal: Dogs, I was attacked by one as a child. *Holiday: Thanksgiving, I never understood that American holiday. *Season: Winter (death comes and it reminds me of the red man) *Height (on women): taller or shorter than Mimi's height *Weight (on women): If they are not Mimi's size ... *Body Part (on women): I don't know, I've never thought about my least favorite . . . *Color of Eyes: Blue (Only so many few people have the best color so I hate it) *Color of Hair: Anything unnatrual seems weird. Although I can grow to like it . . . *Color of Skin: . . . (I'm not answering this) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: Women seem to be focused on one thing all the time, it bothers me a lot. *Thing About Herself: What I have become, (Its too late turning back now . . .) Trivia *Ganta is an alternate timeline Ganta Igarashi from Deadman Wonderland, he has never set foot into Deadman Wonderland and hasn't met with Shiro again. *Ganta is the one person that seems to hate their life, seeing as to what happened to his classmates and friends Ten Years after the Great tokyo Earthquake. *Death set up his trail so he could walk away clean of charge, he was later recruited by Kanami and threatened to either join or die by her hands. *He is the weakest of the three, but also seems to have remarkable powers. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Death Scythe